Just A Dream
by Melissa Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks with her family she than meets Edward Anthony Masen a low class farm worker. They fall in love the story is set in the 1940's. Edward gets drafted along with Jasper but Edward doesn't return from the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I swam deeper and deeper into the ocean escaping everything and everybody I'm on my own here no one can touch me or tell me what to do I make my own decisions when I'm here is just me and the ocean is like my own little world I always loved to swim is the only thing I do because I actually like to do.

"Miss Isabella, Miss Isabella" oh no back to reality I wish I was really at the ocean but no I'm in my bathroom in the bathtub. "What" I say to our maid Linda she is really nice and I really like her but I hate being disturb when I'm taking a bath I rather be left alone. "Your mother says you need to hurry up your brother and sister are all ready you need to get dressed or your mother will throw a fit, I already packed all your things there all downstairs" ugh "fine I'll be ready in a minute" I muttered "Isabella I know you don't want to go but everything will be fine you'll see you might even like it" Linda says with a smile. I try to give her my best smile she hands me a towel and leaves "I doubt it" I muttered to myself.

Today were moving to Washington Forks my mom decided she wanted to live in a small town she says she is tired of living in the city she use to live in Forks before she met my father but she moved here when she and my dad got married I love it here in beautiful New York I was born here and I grew up here is my home and I don't want to leave it unfortunately I don't have a choice I never have a choice. My mom is always making my decisions on everything I do like for example what I study she has me taking classes studying French and taking piano lessons and taking ballet classes and I hate doing everything I hate French I don't know why I need to learn it is not like I'm going to Paris and I suck at the piano I know how to play some notes but I always mess up and ballet well I can dance to save my life but my mom keeps insisting that I take it.

I'm surprised she doesn't tell me what to wear but that's my sisters job Alice she's 18 and I'm a year younger than her. She is obsessed with fashion and is always using me as a doll and dressing me up and giving me makeover she has so many clothes she could dressed the whole New York population but I do love her I could always go to her when I need advice or just talk she always knows how to cheer me up. Since she is always happy and hyper she has so many friends everybody who meets her always want to be friends with her she is very social and you never get bored with her when ever your around her you cant help but be happy and laugh.

I'm on the other hand nothing like her I like to dressed up sometimes but fashion is really not my thing I'm not social I always like to be by myself and I'm not hyper like my pixie sister. I like to read for fun and just hang around in my room and I hardly go out and I'm shy I hardly speak to anyone and I have only one friend Angela Weber she is exactly like me. Sometimes we just hang out and read and discuss our favorite books. I'm really going to miss her we said our goodbyes yesterday and we promised to each other to keep in contact. When I finish getting dressed I look around my room one more time I'm really going to miss this place.

I headed down stairs to see everyone waiting for me, "Isabella what took you so long we've been waiting for you were all ready to leave" my mom said with a frown. "Sorry mom and please don't call me Isabella you know I hate being called that" " fine Bella whatever are you ready" "yes mom". "Ok since were all ready lets get in the car the train well be leaving soon and we don't want to miss it" my dad Charlie said. My dad Charlie Swan his a big time lawyer every time someone in the high class was having legal problems they would go to him.

We all got in the car and headed for the train station. The ride was not very long and when we got there it was very packed. "Wow check out the legs on that girl" my brother Emmett he was the definition of a ladies man he never had a steady girlfriend and only wanted one thing from a girl sex. Of course all the girls loved him he was handsome charming and was very built and hilarious he didn't take life serious he thought life was just one big party. He even once had a affair with one of my moms friends of course my mom never found out just the thought of it made me shudder but he is my big brother and was 20 years old but sometimes he was like a big teddy bear, well with me and Alice he was. Well anyways my dad always told him that he should become a lawyer and work with him he hated the idea of working but he knew he had to do it.

"All aboard the train to Washington will be leaving" "EMMETT EMMETT" I yelled at him he was flirting with some blond. "Come on are train is leaving" I told him "I'm coming damn" he said. "So little sister are you ready for Forks lets hope there ready for us" Emmett said with a big smile rubbing his hands together. "Whatever Emmett" "Oh Bella cheer up its going to be great I sense a the our life's will change that something special is waiting for each of us you'll see" Alice says with her finger in her temple. "Oh please Alice don't start with the psychic crap" I couldn't help but laugh she swears that she is psychic. "Its true Bella I could see things no one can" with that she skipped away. We all got in the train ready for our destination to Washington Forks which I'm sure is a very boring town there all boring and I know I wont meet anybody interesting there just a bunch of town folks great what fun. I sat there with my nose in a book during the whole trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

The meadow I always liked to come here when I needed silent the only sounds are the sound of nature and of a river near by no one to bother me is the perfect place to think I sometimes come just to sit back and read poetry books. I sit here reading a book and I look up and see the same girl who has been haunting my dreams lately is always the same dream. She is looking out to the river and is beautiful as always but I never see her face. How could I find a girl beautiful when I've never even seen her face. All I know about her is that she has long brown hair to her back, a slim curvy body and her skin is pale and she always wears the same dress a blue one that comes to her knees with black heels that make her legs look longer. Every time I get up and walk to her and when I'm about to reach her she disappears and I wake up. Like now god who is this girl I keep dreaming about how could I keep dreaming about a girl I've never even met and who probably doesn't even exist. I throw a pillow over my head and scream in it so my dad wont hear. I've been having this dream for the past two weeks every night and I never see her face.

"Edward get your lazy butt up breakfast is ready" my dad said well screamed to be exact. "I'm coming gosh" I yell back at him. I walk into the kitchen and all I smell is burnt toast. I don't know why my dad keeps insisting on cooking breakfast he cant cook and always ends up burning the food. Thank god I do know how to cook or we would both be dead from starvation. " The eggs are in the table", "Uh dad these eggs are burnt I'm not going to eat them I'll just make my own sit down and I'll make breakfast for the both of us".

"Nonsense this eggs are not burn there just a little dark" he says picking up the plate. "Oh yeah than eat them" I challenge him. "I will" he picks the fork and grabs a piece and eats it and makes a face like he is disgusted " see there delicious" and gives me a fake smile. I cant help but laugh at him he gives me a defeated look "fine cook the damn breakfast" and throws the burn eggs away.

"You know your lucky you have me or you would have been starving" I laugh. "Well I never learned how to cook and your mother was the one who always cooked, she was wonderful you know you look like her you have her eyes and her bronze colored hair I see a lot of your mother in…." "Dad please I rather not talk about mom" I cut him off. I hate talking about her, I never got the chance to know her my dad says that I'm the spitting image of her. "You know it wasn't your fault she knew having you could have been a dangerous to her life but she still decided to have you, she loved you before you were even born." my dad always tells me the same thing, but if it wasn't my fault why do I feel so guilty she died giving birth to me I killed her. We stay quite when I finish cooking breakfast and eating I head upstairs without a word to my father to get ready for work.

When I'm finish getting ready I go downstairs and see my dad doing the dishes and leave before he says anything else about mom. I get in my car that me and my dad both paid for I told him I would pay for it myself but he kept insisting on paying for half of it, it was a 1940 Chevy pickup and completely black. I go to pickup my best friend Jasper we've been friends since we were kids and been inseparable. He really is cool I always go to him when I need to talk and I could never hide anything from him he could read me so easily he always know how people around him feel and he is also very persuasive. He has a twin sister named Rosalie who I admit is beautiful she tried dating me once but I never gave her a chance she was to vain and only cares about herself she spends most her time in front of a mirror is annoying really and it would feel weird dating my best friends sister and I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with Jasper for a girl. So now she hates me for turning her down and holds a grudge against me.

I park in front of Jaspers home and honk the horn before I get to honk the second time he is out the door running towards the car. " Hey Edward" he says breathless getting inside the car. "Hey Jasper" . "So… did you hear" Jasper says. "Hear what" I say to him a little confused since Jasper is usually not the one to gossip about things. " About the family moving here there suppose to come today they bought that house that use to belong to the Pattinson's" I start the car and head to the farm that Jasper and I work at and I start getting curious about the family. "So Jasper who are these people moving in and how did you hear about this" "Edward this is Forks…." that's all he needed to say news in Forks spread fast and gossip even faster "…and the family are very rich apparently well known in New York the Swans the guy who bought the house is a big time lawyer and has three kids I think, two girls and one boy." " How old are the girls maybe I could have some fun with one of them I'm tired of the girls here there all the same predictable and shallow" I say.

When we get to the farm and start our work Jasper starts the conversation where we left off. "Edward don't even think about it these girls are not in the same class as us they would never give a farm worker a chance and besides aren't you seeing Jessica." Ugh Jessica that girl is so annoying I don't know why I asked her out big mistake she was the biggest gossiper in this town she knows everything about everyone nothing gets pass her. "Yeah but I'm going to breakup with her at the end of this week" I say with a nod. "Right because of your rule of dating a girl for only two weeks and dumping her" Jasper says and shakes his head. "What?" I say annoyed. "Edward when are you going to settle for one girl and get serious you've dated practically every girl in this town don't you think is time to settle down." "Huh Jasper are you serious you sound like a girl where's your vagina" I say grinning at him. "Forget you man I'm serious" and I know he is by the look in his face. "Look Jasper I do want settle down I just haven't found the right girl for me until I do I'm going to have fun with my life I'm 17 and have plenty of time to find the girl who is right for me" I tell him with a serious tone and I will find that girl and once I do I wont let her get away.


End file.
